


First Member of the Real Slug Club

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks runs into Slughorn at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Member of the Real Slug Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

The toe of Tonks’ boot caught the edge of a step and she tripped down the last stair. She tried to save herself before she hit the floor, but the rail was too far to the side and the smooth stone wall on her other side gave no assistance. She threw her arms forward to brace herself, and suddenly found herself falling into a man passing by the bottom of the stairs. He saw her just in time and held his arms out as well. 

Tonks fell into his arms, full of apologies. “I’m so sorry, Professor!”

“Not at all, my dear. Not at all.” 

She righted herself, smoothing her robes out as best she could. They were still a bit wrinkled in places, and not from the trip. “I’m such a clutz sometimes,” she explained. 

“Perhaps you merely had your mind elsewhere,” he said kindly. Then he stuck his hand out and she shook it. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. I’m Horace Slughorn, Potions Master here. And you’re one of Dumbledore’s Aurors?”

Tonks coughed, surprised. “Ah, I’m one of the Ministry’s Aurors assigned to watch over Hogwarts. We’ll all be taking shifts throughout the year.”

“Indeed. And we all feel much safer for that,” Slughorn assured her. 

That was nice of him to say. Heck, it was nice of him to catch her and not call her out for falling right into him. 

“Could I interest you in a drink in my office sometime, perhaps? When you’re off duty, of course. That is, unless you are spoken for.”

Tonks hesitated. This was more than she had counted on, but it was only a drink he offered. And she couldn’t spend every moment of her life pining after a wolf who clearly didn’t want her. So she nodded in agreement.


End file.
